Betrayal
by Moonlady9
Summary: Darien and Serena finally get togther, but in act of anger and revenge someone changes everything, Darien does the unthinkable. Who does Serena turn to? The only other person that has always been there for her. Redone, way better!
1. Torn Heart

**Betrayal**

**Torn Heart**

**I decided to rewrite this story because frankly the original was crap. Now I feel that I have grown and matured in my writing to admit that. I hope that this revision will be a lot better than the original. The chapter will definitely be a lot longer, about three times as long. I started to write other stories if you wish to read them. they are called "Falling into Darkness" and "In the Shadows" they both are about Setsuna and her childhood "Falling into Darkness" is my personal favorite because it takes place in the present, but they're both pretty good.**

**Please tell me how you feel about this story, if you are an old reader then please comment on my improvements. Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

* * *

It had been the third week of school, and she had already been challenged with the first math test of the year. She was walking down the familiar sidewalk to her house, clutching the test results in her hand. Her head was hanging down looking at her feet, tears falling to the cement so it could soak them up, her blonde ponytails falling around her face.

"Why can't I do this? Why can't I pass a simple algebra test?" in her mind she began to scold herself. "I can't even go one day with out a detention, being tardy or tripping over my own feet." More tears began to fall down her cheeks.

She arrived at her house, opened the door only to be meet with the smell of gardenias, her mother's favorite scent, coming from the scented candles. The living room was spotless, the beige carpet without any offending stains, the plants were perky reaching for the sunlight. As she walked by the TV she could see the reflection of her petite body on the black screen.

She shuffled herself up stairs to her room. As she walked in the was welcomed with the smell of smelly gym clothes, books and papers scattered all over her desk, and clothes covering her floor and bed. She lay her book bag on her chair and flopped down on her bed over the clothes that she had thrown there in the morning trying to find the an outfit.

She brought her knee's up and rested her chin on them while embracing her knee's.

"What is so wrong with me that I can't pass a single algebra test?" she repeated to herself

"Am I not smart? Is it because I'm not organized?" she looked around her room and looked at the disorder and began to tear again. "Why can't I be smart, organized or punctual? I'm Sailor Moon, leader of the Sailor Senshi, I should be all of that and more, but I'm not. I don't even know why I am Sailor Moon, I don't deserve it. Raye has more leadership skills than me, Amy is the smartest, Lita is the strongest, and Mina is the most courageous, but what so I contribute? I'm not any of that." She began to sob in her knee's but was startled by a voice.

"You do more than you think Serena." The voice belonged to the very man that she didn't want to see at the moment. He seemed to always be around when she was going through things just to make fun of her.

She quickly shot up from her bed and wiped the tears off her face.

"What do you want Darien?" she questioned accusingly.

"You left your book at my house last night." He showed her a green literature book and set it on the foot of her bed. She took it and set it on her desk.

"Thank you." she spoke softly.

She turned to him and began to register what he had said when he walked in the room.

"What do I contribute to the team?" her aquamarine eyes looked at him, desperate to get a satisfactory answer from him.

He was taken aback, how could it be that she never realized what she did for the team. To him it was as clear as day.

"You hold the team together." He stated simply.

"How?" she asked trying to get a better answer.

"You stop Raye from taking dictatorship of the team, you help Amy feel less alone, you make Mina feel like she's more than just an object for men and you keep Lita's anger in check." to him she held the most important job of all the Sailor Scouts, Serena just needed a little confidence.

She smiled at him, she felt grateful that he hadn't come to tease her. She went up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you" she spoke softly into his neck. She pulled away from him, standing about six inches shorter than him, the top of her head barely reaching his shoulders. She regained her composure and straightened out her shirt and hair.

"Umm, would you like something to drink?" she asked trying to somehow repay his kindness.

"Uhh, sure." He figured he might as well take her up on the offer, and he was a little thirsty.

They walked together downstairs to the kitchen. Her mom had also cleaned the kitchen that day and it still smelled slightly of pine. Serena walked to the fridge.

"What do you want we have, orange juice, milk, punch and water?" she poked her head out of the fridge and looked to Darien for his response.

"I'll take some punch."

She took out the punch and set it on the marble counter while she took out two glasses from the cabinets. She filled them up and walked to the dining table were Darien was sitting, a glass in each hand. She sat down across from him and gave him his glass of punch.

They sat drinking their punch in awkward silence. After Serena finished her punch she began to draw circles with her finger tips on the table, thinking about her horrible day.

"You are special Serena, you just don't know it yet." Darien reached out to her hands and held them safely inside of his own, in a comforting way.

She gave him another small smile, she could feel a small blush creep up to her cheeks.

"You really are something Darien Shields." He smiled meekly towards him.

"Why is that?" he asked curiously.

"Well, for one, you always seem to be there for me when I need you the most, like right now, and second, I can never figure you out." She looked down at their hands entwined together as if they belonged together, their hands fit like puzzle pieces, together so perfectly.

She had always had a crush on Darien, after all he was handsome, smart and since the first time they met she felt a certain connection to him, as if they were meant to be together. But he was older than her by five years and she knew that he would never lay eyes on her, she was too immature, clumsy, and sort of annoying, but it was just puppy love, she hoped.

He stared at her. He could see the sadness in her eyes, the way that they weren't as cheery, she was very pensive at the moment and he wondered what she was thinking about. his gentleman side took over, he took one of her hands and gave it a gentle peck. She wasn't what he had expected to fall in love to, but no one chooses who they fall in love with, it's just destiny.

She was surprised at his sudden actions, he had never acted that way towards her, but in a way, sheexpected it, as if it had happened many times before. She lovingly stroked his cheek.

Her fingers were so soft as she delicately ran them over his cheeks, he moved her hand over his lips and carefully placed kisses on the tips of her fingers. They unconsciously began to move closer until their faces were only inches apart. They stared deep into each others eyes, in a way seeking answers.

"Do you love me Serena?" a faint blush came upon both of them as he asked her such a personal question.

"I have always had a certain attraction to you Darien, like if…"

"Like if it were meant to be." He finished her sentence as if he was reading her mind.

"Well, yeah, I guess."

He pulled her into a passionate kiss, she moved her lips over his, he was passionate, almost demanding, but she just melted into his arms. Her hands found their way to his hair were she began to run her fingers through his raven hair. I t was her first kiss but she felt as if she had kissed him exactly like this eons ago. It was perfect and she wouldn't trade it for the world.

**

* * *

I hope you like it. Please review.**

**Love,**

**Josy**


	2. Living Room Floor

**Betrayal**

**Living Room Floor**

**I'm thrilled that I am getting so many great responses to this rewrite. Yay! **

**I dedicate this chapter to roxyauthor2b because she showed so much enthusiasm in my story. Thank you! Of course I am also deeply grateful to all my other reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

The morning light cascaded into the living room through the blinds hitting the faces of two people, waking them up. They had spent the night on the living room floor. Covers scattered around them. The blonde's head was resting on the mans chest. He was lightly stroking her hair, feeling the velvety softness now that her hair was no longer in their regular meat-balls, but lying around them like a sheet. She was, if possible, even more beautiful in the morning, he hair decorating her face, the freshness of her face, she just looked so sweet and innocent. 

Darien had decided to spend the night since Serena's parents weren't home and her brother was sleeping over at a friends house that night. They had watched movies in the living room and since her room was dirty they opted to sleep in the living room floor.

He checked the clock on the opposite side of the room. It was already 9:15. She gently lifted her head off his chest and stretched. Her figure silhouetting the morning sun. She gently yawned and stood up, stretching some more. He just watched as she moved, she was so beautiful, so perfectly built. Her pajamas showing off her lean legs as she stretched her shirt showing her firm stomach. All those years of sailor training had paid off. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him and began to gently kiss her stomach. She giggled at the sensation and it didn't help that she was extremely ticklish. She sat down next to him, her back to his naked chest and sighed away her giggling putting his strong arms around her waist.

"Darien, I do." She said smiling.

He looked confused "You do what?"

"I do love you."

he gently kissed her shoulder and snuggled his nose to her neck. She brought her arms up behind her to the nape of his neck, relished the attention he was giving her. He was so gentle and loving, he knew everything that made her tingle. After a few more minutes they decided to stop and go eat breakfast at the arcade.

He put on his jeans and shirt while she headed upstairs to her room and changed into a denim mini skirt and white tank top. She had decided to put her hair up into a ponytail since doing her regular hairstyle would take too long. After she was done she ran downstairs and almost tripped over herself at the bottom only to find that she had been stopped by Darien. She giggled nervously, she straightened herself out.

"Already tripping, only a whole day to go" Darien joked.

She pouted slightly "That's not funny"

He laughed and pulled her to the door and left to the arcade.

The arcade was already busy, with people going in and coming out with coffees and snacks in their hands. They sat down at a table next to the window, watching the people go by, back to their busy lifestyles, it was moments like these that they appreciated being only teenagers.

There conversation seized as a tall blonde man with apple green eyes walked up to them.

"Hey Andrew" Serena said happy to see an old friend.

"So what are you guys going to order" he smiled showing perfectly straight white teeth.

"We'll have two strawberry banana milkshakes." Darien said ordering Serena's favorite, she smiled.

"My baby knows me too well." She leaned over to his shoulder and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Andrew, slightly confused, pointing at them "You two are together?"

"Yeah" Darien answered putting his arms around her proudly. "We got together yesterday."

"While you get me my milkshake" Serena said standing up pointing at Andrew, "I'm going to the little girls room" she smiled so innocently and ran off to the restroom.

"You better treat her right Darien" Andrew warned "She's very special and innocent." He walked off to get their orders.

Darien seemed confused at why Andrew would say that, but shrugged it off as soon as he saw Serena walking towards him. They spent the afternoon enjoying each others company, walking at the park, going to the bookstore, of course Serena running to the magazine rack.

They went back to Serena's home to watch some movies they had rented. That day had been so perfect, she fit so perfectly into his arms, as if they were meant for each other.

"Darien" Serena spoke, cradled in his arms.

"Yes" he answered kissing her forehead.

"I'm worried"

"About what?" he asked wondering what she could be worried about.

"About being a Sailor. I just don't have the leadership skills I need to run everything smoothly, I don't even know why I had to be the Moon princess, there are so many other people more deserving than me that could have been chosen, but why me?" she confided in him.

"Sweetie, didn't we go over this yesterday. It's destiny, you can't help what is planned out for you, but there are reasons that you were chosen, you have to take what you get and make it your own, be the best person you can become and show everyone why you were chosen." He looked deep into her aquamarine eyes, she smiled and hugged him, putting her head on his chest. He smelled so good, so manly and fresh, she was intoxicated by his scent. He began to stroke her hair and continued to watch the movie.

She woke up the next morning, only to find that Darien wasn't by her side, she assumed that he must have left early or something and began to pick up the sheets from the living room and put them in the hallway closet. As she walked into the kitchen she saw Darien rummaging through the cabinets and fridge.

"What are you doing?" she asked, confused.

He looked up from the fridge and smiled "I'm looking for something to make for lunch, I'm hungry."

She laughed and walked towards the cabinets and began to close them. "Well, I make killer Pb and J sandwiches, but that's the end of my cooking knowledge."

He frowned "Well them lets order pizza."

"I love pizza, make it extra cheese, pepperoni and pineapple, with parmesan and pepper on the side."

"On it." He grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

After he was done ordering the pizza she sat down on the table with a glass of orange juice. "How come you didn't wake me up?" she asked accusingly.

"You looked too peaceful." He said

"Awwe, I didn't know you cared!" she smiled

"And I was scared what you might do to me if I woke you up" he joked.

She playfully punched his arms and pouted at him as he laughed.

After waiting for half an hour the doorbell rang announcing the pizza, Serena nearly jumped up off her chair and sprinted towards the door. She walked in with a pizza in her arms and set it down on the table and began to eat with Darien.

**

* * *

Yeah, ok short chapter but I wanted to submit it today and I had writers block, and plus I was working on my other stories, sorry. I hope you like it anyways. **

**Love,**

**Josy (Moonlady9)**


End file.
